Gracias
by CutieKoruni
Summary: Una reflexión y una carta de una señorita hacía sus amigos los Niños Elegidos.


_**Fragmentos del diario de Tsukiyomi Sakura de la fecha:**_

_15 de Marzo del año 2006. _

_Hoy leí una nota en el periódico: _

_Ayer, una estudiante de cuarto año de la escuela primaria de Odaiba cayó de las escaleras del segundo piso tras ir corriendo. Se dice que llevaba con ella varios botes de pintura acrílica junto con un libro de Historia y unas tijeras. La niña de tan solo 10 años cayó y recibió un golpe en la cabeza por el libro de gran tamaño. Se le trasladó al hospital Universitario de la ciudad Odaiba y según testigos, ha perdido gran parte de su memoria reciente, cosa que los doctores explicaron más no se puede decir a detalle._

_Otra vez… La gente es tan chismosa. Nadie puede tener un accidente y que no se entere media ciudad al día siguiente. Ayer vinieron un grupo de chicos y chicas a visitarme, no sabía quiénes eran ellos, no los recuerdo. Dicen que son mis amigos, ¿y si no? ¿Qué tal si solo quieren lastimarme? ¿Cómo no puedo acordarme de nada? Lo último que recuerdo, antes de despertar esta mañana fue que yo vine a Japón y entre a tercero de primaria en la escuela Odaiba pero… ¿Por qué no recuerdo nada después de ese día?_

_-Sakura_

_**Diario de Tsukiyomi Sakura de la fecha:**_

_6 de Abril del año 2013._

_Ya fueron 6 años del accidente. Esas personas que yo olvidé, ¿regresaron por mí? ¿Escucharon mi solitario corazón? ¿Sintieron la necesidad de mí? Cuando los vi en la sala de computo de la escuela, sentí miedo, mucho miedo… ¿Qué iban a decir de mí? Ellos fueron testigos de mi accidente. Me dijeron que se sintieron aterrados al verme caer y pensar que ahí me perderían, que después de todos esos enojos y discusiones, siempre me quisieron mucho. Pensaban en mi cada cumpleaños mío y cada 15 de Marzo, me llena de felicidad tener un espacio en su memoria. Mimi se llenó de felicidad al verme, de que pasaron demasiados años y por fin pudieron verme nuevamente… Satoshi se enteró de que los vi, me dijo que no me juntara con ellos, que son malas personas, que no me merecen a mí, que soy muy valiosa. Antes del accidente, lo recuerdo, tuvimos una fuerte discusión y Tai me dijo "Mejor aléjate de nosotros y regrésate a tu Francia asquerosa", pero ahora me dijo "Me da gusto que estés bien, te echamos de menos", como cambian las personas. Espero que tengamos una bonita relación. Me reserve este momento para pensar en mis vivencias con cada uno de ellos. __Tai… __El veía en mí una niña demasiado inocente, tímida y con mucho miedo, me decía a menudo "no tengas miedo", "tienes que tener valor y vencer tus adversidades", le agarre cariño pero cuando me dijo que me alejara de ellos sentí un fuerte dolor, una persona que en un principio me quiso mucho después me pidió que me alejara. Matt… al principio me daba miedo. Solía ser muy duro conmigo, decía que debía madurar, que ya tenía 9 años y que no iba a ser niña para siempre, sin embargo, el intento sostenerme cuando caí por las escaleras y me cargo hacía la ambulancia para que me llevaran al hospital. Sora… ¿Qué clase de amistad tuvimos? Espera… nunca fuimos amigas. Yo le daba miedo, o eso pensaba… me decía que mi silencio le daba un poco de temor, por eso no le gustaba quedarse sola conmigo. Sin embargo, al verla nuevamente, me dijo que me había convertido en una hermosa señorita, me sonrojo y ahora somos buenas amigas. ¿Quién es Izzy para mí? Solía sentarme curiosa al lado del cuándo hacia algo en su computadora, él se incomodaba y me pedía que me retirara, al igual que con Sora, jamás fuimos amigos, sin embargo, se llevó un gran susto tras mi accidente. Ahora nos llevamos mejor. Mimi siempre fue mi única amiga. Era la única con la que platicaba y era poco como quiera, la mayoría de las veces solo escuchaba su voz. Era tan dulce conmigo, me defendía mucho de Matt cuando me regañaba, limpio mis lágrimas siempre, me escucho cuando más lo necesitaba y me hizo reír muchas veces. Cuando fue mi accidente me dijeron que tiro un grito y se puso a llorar ya que había pensado que yo había muerto puesto que no reaccionaba, cuando supo que seguía viva sintió un alivio y ahora que nos volvimos a ver dice que está más que contenta por volver a verme. Joe… un gran amigo. La mayoría de las veces decía cosas tan pesimistas pero creo que aquí era yo el que lo regañaba por decir tales cosas. Un 14 de Febrero me declaro su amor pero me dijo que quería que fuera su amiga, en ese entonces yo tenía 8 años y el 12. Hace poco lo vi y me dijo que estoy más hermosa que antes, pero respetaba que yo tuviera un novio (¡aunque no tuviera novio!), aparte él ya tenía novia. Davis, ¡ay ese Davis! Sigue igual que cuando lo conocí, solía bromear mucho conmigo, hacia lo que fuera con tal de verme sonreír y cuando lo logro se empezó a creer el rey del universo, sin embargo, con el empecé la discusión y fue cuando Tai me dijo que no me metiera más con ellos. Para Yolei siempre fui objeto de ternura, solía abrazarme mucho y decía que era demasiado loli, y se sintió triste cuando me separaron de ellos. Siempre supe que le gustaba Ken ya que yo puedo percibir el amor. Cody y yo estábamos en la misma clase, pero su seriedad a veces me daba miedo. Me decía mucho que debía dejar de tenerle miedo a todo, al principio no le caía bien por ser muy callada y por meterme en asuntos que no eran míos. Ahora que nos volvimos a ver, empezamos una amistad ya que estaré en su misma clase el siguiente semestre. Oh! No mencione a Kari y a T.K, con ellos siempre fue la relación muy similar, no les hablaba mucho anteriormente, digamos que jamás fuimos amigos, pero ahora me dicen que me protegerán pase lo que pase. Ese Ken, ¡yo lo odiaba! Cuando fue emperador del Digimundo, mato a mi Terriermon, por eso jure que algún día lo mataría, sin embargo, mostro su lado amable tras perder a Wormmon y fui muy cruel ya que le dije "Te lo mereces!" y a su fiesta de Navidad solo fui a hacerle caras y termine saliendo de su casa, llorando. Sin embargo, el escucho mi solitario corazón y yo encontré su corazón perdido, lo salve y me dio el huevo de mi Terriermon, jamás estuve tan agradecida con él, y me da miedo perder a un amigo tan valioso como paso con Sam (¡mi prima Rose y yo fuimos amigas de Sam!), por eso lo cuido demasiado (además de que lo ayude con su plan para que él pudiera pedirle matrimonio a Yolei!) Takato es un amigo mío muy especial, lo conocí cuando pase a cuarto de primaria, junto con Henry y Rika! Convivimos muy poco sin embargo, además de Mimi y Yolei, fueron los únicos que siempre confiaron en mi al 100% (los demás a veces dudaban de mí!) y pues no tengo mucho que decir de ellos pero igualmente fueron testigos de mi caída y fueron los primeros en visitarme al hospital y fue cuando les pregunte quienes eran ellos y se asustaron y sintieron mal a la vez pero nunca perdieron la esperanza de volver a verme y platicar conmigo, y fue una promesa que me hicieron, aunque yo no sabía quiénes eran, la acepte. Takuya… ese Takuya! Desde la primera vez que lo vi cuando estaba en tercero de primaria me enamoré de él, pero fue por un pequeño tiempo ya que después conocí a Kouichi. Takuya fue mi primer amigo hombre en Japón (¡y creo que en toda mi vida!), siempre me apoyo en todo y nunca me dejaba sola, decía que era su mejor amiga, después de Zoe claro. También estuve enamorada de Kouji, pero al igual con Takuya, fue momentáneo. Siempre fue un lobo solitario ese Kouji, pero decía tantas cosas ciertas. Siempre me dijo que del grupo, yo era más madura que los demás pero que necesitaba crecer y olvidarme del miedo y de la pena si es que quería afrontar el mundo en el que vivíamos. Zoe era la mejor amiga que pude tener, siempre estuvo al pendiente de mí y decía que yo era la única que la entendía ya que ambas éramos mujeres, solíamos platicar demasiado sobre cosas de mujeres, pero tras mi accidente, quedo marcada pero tampoco perdió la esperanza de volver a veré. Tommy estaba conmigo cuando pasamos a cuarto año (Cody estuvo conmigo pero en tercer año) y nos llevábamos muy bien, tuvimos una muy linda amistad y siempre trabajaba con el cuándo hacíamos trabajos en equipo ya que, al igual que yo, no tenía muchos amigos en la clase, digamos que éramos nosotros solos y típico, nos molestaban con que éramos novios. Hasta hace poco tiempo me entere que Tommy llego a tener sentimientos hacia mí pero que tuvo miedo a que le dejara de hablar o que lo tomara mal. J.P, siempre me hizo reír cuando más lo necesitaba, lo veía como un hermano mayor y el cuidaba de mi como si lo fuera. Al principio quería comprar mi amistad con dulces pero en ese entonces no yo comía eso (¡mis padres me prohibían el azúcar!), pero después se ganó mi amistad con su trato tan amable y su apoyo que siempre me brindo. Por fin llegamos a donde quería: Kouichi. Es algo que solo Zoe sabía: Kouichi y yo salíamos en secreto. Fui su novia desde mitad de cuarto año y el de quinto año, aun cuando fue mi accidente éramos novios, por eso cuando nos volvimos a ver, después de 7 años, me pregunto que si aún éramos novios, a lo que yo respondí que sería mejor olvidar todo eso y continuamos como amigos. Ahora es mi mejor amigo y al igual que con Ken, temo perderlo, es muy importante para mí. Todas estas personas, antes de mudarme a Johto, formaron parte de mi vida, de mis primeros dos años en Japón y por mi accidente, se borraron de mi mente y cuando me vine a vivir con mi abuela y mis demás tías, a Tsukushi lo considere mi primer amigo hombre, cuando eso no fue cierto y ellos lo sabían, pero jamás me dijeron eso ya que tenían una rivalidad con ellos. ¿Debería enseñarles este fragmento de reflexión sobre ellos? No, creo que no. Sería mejor que me lo guardara yo, ellos saben lo tan importante que son para mí, que tengo miedo de perderlos y que sin ellos no sería quien soy. Algo debo decirles, ¿pero que será bueno? Oh! ¡Ya sé! ¡Les daré una pequeña postal a cada quien con un agradecimiento! Creo que esto es todo por hoy, tengo que hacer esas pequeñas cartas._

_-Tsukiyomi Sakura_

*saca una libreta de su escritorio*

-Todos… son tan especiales para mí. Seré breve y les diré lo que siempre les quise decir…

Para Tai: Muchas gracias por enseñarme que yo puedo hacer lo que yo quiera si me lo propongo, que si quiero puedo volar.

Para Matt: Gracias por tus regaños, que sin ellos, quizá seguiría siendo la misma niña tímida y cobarde de hace 7 años.

Para Sora: Gracias por darme una oportunidad de ser amigas, que en el pasado no se pudo pero ahora sí.

Para Mimi: Gracias por ser la mejor amiga que hasta ahora eres. Te quiero mucho, espero que estemos juntas por siempre. Eres la mejor, Mimi.

Para Izzy: Gracias por ser una persona tan sincera conmigo, que aunque no fuimos tan amigos te preocupaste por mi estado de salud después de mi caída y que me has dado una oportunidad de amistad.

Para Joe: Gracias por decirme siempre la verdad y por amarme tal y como soy. Déjame decirte que fuiste el primer hombre en declararse ante mí. Eres un gran amigo.

Para Davis: Gracias por ser tan optimista cuando más triste estaba. Eres un gran amigo aunque a veces no te soportaba, gracias por darme a saber que siempre pude contar contigo.

Para Yolei: Gracias por tratarme tan bien y por verme como un objeto de ternura, eso me hizo saber que alguien me quería. ¡Felicidades por que estas prometida!

Para Cody: Gracias por esas veces que te enojaste conmigo y que me decías que ya creciera, que dejara el miedo atrás, y sobre todo, por esas flores que me dejaste en el hospital tras mi accidente.

Para Kari: Gracias por enseñarme que donde hay obscuridad siempre hay luz, que yo podría brillar a pesar de mis defectos.

Para T.K: Gracias por ser tan amable y tan linda persona conmigo. Por ser de los que cuidaron de mí en el hospital después de mí accidente, porque al final dijiste tener confianza en mí.

Para Ken: ….

-Mejor lo dejo para el último, tengo mucho que decir. – Dije.

Para Takato: Gracias por confiar en mí y por ser un gran amigo y por levantarme los ánimos junto con Guilmon cuando quería ir a ahogarme a un charco.

Para Henry: Gracias por ser tan sincero y por darme tantos consejos que me sirvieron para mi vida, y gracias a ti y a Terriermon por tener confianza en mí.

Para Rika: Gracias por ese apoyo que me diste cuando sentía que no podía y por ser de las personas que estuvo conmigo hasta el final en mi tratamiento en el hospital.

Para Takuya: ¡Gracias por tu amistad! Eres de mis mejores amigos, espero que lo sigamos siendo por años y años.

Para Kouji: Gracias por tus enseñanzas y por motivarme a madurar, por ser quien eres y por tu sincera amistad.

Para Zoe: ¡Gracias por ser quien eres, por ser tan buena amiga, por sacar sonrisas, por quererme tanto, por todo! ¡Eres la mejor!

Para Tommy: Gracias por nunca dejarme sola y por esa amistad que tuvimos en cuarto año, recuerda: nunca estas solo si estas junto a mí.

Para J.P: Gracias por sacarme tantas sonrisas y por ser como mi hermano mayor cuando estuvimos en el Digimundo, eres un gran amigo y te quiero tal y como eres.

Para Kouichi: Gracias por darme la oportunidad de compartir ese año de amistad y esos meses de noviazgo, eres mi mejor amigo y quiero que lo sigas siendo por años y años.

-Bien, sigue la de Ken – dije pero luego suspire – Más bien le daré gracias y le pediré perdón… -

_Querido Ken: Tantos gritos de pena, de dolor, de desesperación, de odio, tantos malos tratos que te di cuando fuiste el Káiser del Digimundo, tanto miedo que te tuve y la enemistad que manejamos hasta mi caída de las escaleras. A ti, te quiero pedir perdón por no escucharte, por darte la espalda cuando me necesitabas, por no aceptar tu amistad, por querer siempre golpearte, por amenazarte de que algún día te mataría y por esa vez, en la que te hice sentir muy mal, cuando te dije que prefería que hubiera preferido que hubieras muerto tú y no Sam. Te pido que me perdones y aunque poco a poco nos estamos haciendo amigos, siento que te hice tanto mal, que eso que te dije fue muy doloroso… yo no sé qué se siente perder a un hermano pero simplemente no puedo imaginar mi vida sin Mei y sin Rosa… _*en ese momento me rompo en llanto*_ Ken, eres una persona demasiado importante para mí, tengo miedo de perderte, eres una persona demasiado especial, tan alegre, tan lleno de esperanza, ya no somos los mismos, tu eres otro Ken, alguien menos tímido, dejaste el pasado de lado y vives tu presente, esos momentos de felicidad de que en un año te vas a casar con la mujer más especial para ti, quiero que cuentes conmigo que yo estaré presente ese día (si es que me invitas!) y que… quiero agradecerte por perdóname por todo el mal que te hice… Gracias Ken, gracias por haberte conocido, gracias por perdonarme, gracias por ser quien eres._

Al día siguiente fui con mis amigos y a cada uno le entregue su postal. Muchos me sonrieron, a Mimi se le salieron las lágrimas pero al ver la cara de Ken, vi como lagrimas empezaron a salir de sus ojos. Nadie dijo nada, luego de un rato estaba en los columpios y yo me acerque.

-Hola Ken- dije

-Oh! Sakura… - me dijo en voz baja

-Leíste lo que te escribí, ¿verdad? – le pregunte

-Sakura… gracias a ti por ser quien eres y por perdonarme… empiezo a verte con ojos distintos, con ojos de cariño, más que una amiga, te veo como una hermana – me dijo sonriendo

-Ken… dame un abrazo amigo – dije entre sollozos

En ese momento nos abrazamos y ambos lloramos, por primera vez sentí el calor de su abrazo, lo oí llorar en mis hombros y pude escuchar el latido de su corazón. Él era sin duda, otro Ken. Un nuevo amigo. De rato nos fuimos con todos y me recibieron con abrazos y al mismo tiempo todos dijeron "Gracias Sakura, por regalarnos tu amistad." Los amo, amigos. Cuenten conmigo desde hoy y para siempre. Gracias a ustedes, por ser mis amigos.


End file.
